dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund
General Information Character Name: Edmund Character Nicknames or Titles: none Screen Name of Author: EdmundtheJust Character Information Age: 20 Gender: male Species: Human Hair/Eye Colors: golden brown/hazel Weight/Height: 140/5'6 (thin and fit; his build is that of a hard worker and healthy eater) Distinct Markings: small tattoo on right shoulder blade given at birth with ambiguous significance Clothes and Other Accessories: white tunic with golden pattern at the sleeves and collar, a brown vest, and pants. He wears no shoes, but a small gold necklace around his neck betrays his family’s notable status. He also carries around a small flute, which was a gift from his mother when he was 10. She gave it to him on the condition that he would learn to play it, so that he might fill their home with music. Armor: none Residence: Lived with his family in The Far Eastern region of The Inn Between, but has moved to Ditto Town upon the massacre of his family, and hopes to make his permanent residence there. Occupation: Has a thorough education, but was apprenticed to a farmer before his village was destroyed Mode of Transportation: Horse or walking Overall Personality: friendly, sensitive, loyal, chivalrous and kind Personality Flaws: has a tendency to ramble, and sometimes does not notice the presence of others right away; is often lost in thought. Hobbies: Learning about people and the world around him, talking, reading, playing music on his little flute. Likes/Dislikes: Likes pursuing enriching activities (reading, making music, learning from others, etc.), animals, taking long walks with others, exploring mysterious places. Has an insatiable sense of adventure. Dislikes it when people make too much of him or his skills. Dislikes people who bully those weaker than themselves. Long-term Goals: Find his destiny, learn all he can about everything he can, maybe settle down, get married, have children Skills: Is very good around the farm, has the ability to retain what he learns to a surprising degree, and uses common sense- but has a vivid imagination. Magic Skills: None Family: Father, Mother, one older sister, 2 older brothers, one younger sister Friends: New friend Sheena Enemies: Mysterious band of men who burned his village Pets, Sidekicks, etc: Philip Short history: Edmund was born the fourth of five children to pioneers who left a large city (which he never heard the name of because they rarely talked about it as he grew old enough to understand) and settled in the Village of the Sun in the far west. A few weeks after the birth of his older brother, the men of the village were called away to battle against a mysterious foe, and Edmund’s father was one of the only survivors who returned. He was voted the town governor, and Edmund was born into a household that had a different "look" than his brothers. His parents still worked hard to instill a "normal" work ethic and the children were all taught to value all life equally. The boys all worked alongside the men of the town, and their parents gave each of their children an excellent education. (short enough? ) Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): A New Arrival